Forum Foray
by Lady of Lenore
Summary: A day in an Animal Crossing: Wild World forum with the Kingdom Hearts cast.


Bit of random here for you. It could be subject to continuation, if some insane person requested it.

* * *

Keyblade_master  
at 7:52 P.M.

does any1 want 2 com ovr? im boooord!!!!!111

"Get ready, Xemnas! It all ends here!" --the coolest thing I ever said

* * *

xDarknessxLightx  
at 7:58 P.M.

You're such an idiot, quoting yourself.

If I could saw my ears off, I would.

* * *

Keyblade_master  
at 8:00 P.M.

am not! com 2 mai town riku! i got new patterns…*wiggles eyebrows sugestively*

"Get ready, Xemnas! It all ends here!" --the coolest thing I ever said

* * *

xDarknessxLightx  
at 8:03 P.M.

You can't spell, either. Or did you purposely leave the other G out of "suggestively"?

If I could saw my ears off, I would.

* * *

Keyblade_master  
at 8:04 P.M.

ur mean!

rikus a big meanie with poofy pants! and he smells bad!

* * *

xDarknessxLightx  
at 8:05 P.M.

It's my job to be a jerk. And my pants aren't poofy anymore, remember? I got blue jeans. What about yours? They don't exactly fit tightly, do they?

If I could saw my ears off, I would.

* * *

OnEsKyOnEdEsTiNy  
at 8:05 P.M.

I agree, Riku does his job well.^-^

"Kairi, I have a great philosophical question for you!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! Okay, if two plus two equals fish, then fish plus fish equals…?"  
Sigh.

* * *

Keyblade_master  
at 8:06 P.M.

hey kairi, u wanna com 2 mai town since rikus a jerkface?

rikus still a big meanie that smells bad!

* * *

xDarknessxLightx  
at 8:07 P.M.

You changed your signature already? You should really just pick something and stick to it. Like mine.

If I could saw my ears off, I would.

* * *

on_the_rox  
at 8:08 P.M.

Or you could try using correct grammar for once.

APPLAUD, F***CKERS. THE SEX MACHINE HAS ARRIVED.

* * *

OnEsKyOnEdEsTiNy  
at 8:09 P.M.

Your name's still disgusting, Axel. I thought you were going to change it?

"Kairi, I have a great philosophical question for you!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! Okay, if two plus two equals fish, then fish plus fish equals…?"  
Sigh.

* * *

xDarknessxLightx  
at 8:09 P.M.

I agree.

If I could saw my ears off, I would.

* * *

Keyblade_master  
At 8:10 P.M.

is any1 coming 2 mai town pwtty pwze?

rikus still a big meanie that smells bad!

* * *

on_the_rox  
at 8:11 P.M.

I think it's quite appropriate.

APPLAUD, F***CKERS. THE SEX MACHINE HAS ARRIVED.

* * *

n0b0dykn0ws  
at 8:11 P.M.

I think you're dead when I see you next, you sick perverted freak.

You will disappear from this world in 1 day.

* * *

OnEsKyOnEdEsTiNy  
at 8:12 P.M.

See? Roxas obviously isn't interested in you. You should find some nice girl or--wait, what am I saying? Stay away from girls. Their lives are hectic enough with you around.

"Kairi, I have a great philosophical question for you!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! Okay, if two plus two equals fish, then fish plus fish equals…?"  
Sigh.

* * *

Keyblade_master  
at 8:12 P.M.

um…guys?

i'm so lonly i hav no body 2 call mai own…

* * *

xDarknessxLightx  
at 8:13 P.M.

Hey Roxas, do you need a hand killing your boyfriend?

If I could saw my ears off, I would.

* * *

n0b0dykn0ws  
at 8:14 P.M.

You're next, a$$hole.

You will both disappear from this world in 1 day.

* * *

on_the_rox  
at 8:16 P.M.

Come on. You know it's just for fun.

APPLAUD, F***CKERS. THE SEX MACHINE HAS ARRIVED.

* * *

--this message was deleted at the request of the moderator--

* * *

Keyblade_master  
at 8:18 P.M.

IS ANY1 COMING OR NOT!!

i'm so lonly i hav no body 2 call mai own…

* * *

OnEsKyOnEdEsTiNy  
at 8:20 P.M.

Sure, Sora. I'll come.

"Kairi, I have a great philosophical question for you!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! Okay, if two plus two equals fish, then fish plus fish equals…?"  
Sigh.

* * *

n0b0dykn0ws  
at 8:22 P.M.

Me too.

You will both disappear from this world in 1 day.

* * *

xDarknessxLightx  
at 8:22 P.M.

I'll come too, if you stop deleting my posts.

If I could saw my ears off, I would.

* * *

on_the_rox  
at 8:25 P.M.

Does anybody want to come to my town?

APPLAUD, F***CKERS. THE SEX MACHINE HAS ARRIVED.

* * *

on_the_rox  
at 8:28 P.M.

Helloooo?

APPLAUD, F***CKERS. THE SEX MACHINE HAS ARRIVED.

* * *

on_the_rox  
at 8:30 P.M.

Fine, screw you guys. I don't need this. *signs off*

APPLAUD, F***CKERS. THE SEX MACHINE HAS ARRIVED.

* * *

xDarknessxLightx  
at 8:32 P.M.

Is he gone?

If I could saw my ears off, I would.

* * *

OnEsKyOnEdEsTiNy  
at 8:33 P.M.

I think so. Sora, is your gate open?

"Kairi, I have a great philosophical question for you!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! Okay, if two plus two equals fish, then fish plus fish equals…?"  
Sigh.

* * *

Keyblade_master  
at 8:34 P.M.

yup. :D roxas is alrdy here

"Get ready, Xemnas! It all ends here!" --the coolest thing I ever said

* * *

xDarknessxLightx  
at 8:34 P.M.

Damn you, Roxas. All right, I'm heading out now. See you then.

If I could saw my ears off, I would.

* * *

on_the_rox  
At 8:37 P.M.

Hey wait, you were still there! What the he11, I hate you all!

APPLAUD, F***CKERS. THE SEX MACHINE HAS ARRIVED.

* * *

on_the_rox  
at 8:40 P.M.

At least Namine still loves me. XD

APPLAUD, F***CKERS. THE SEX MACHINE HAS ARRIVED.

* * *

Namine-chan  
at 8:41 P.M.

Sorry, my heart belongs to Roxas. But don't take it personally. *smiles*

"Look at it this way--at least we're not dead!"  
"We're not even real!"

* * *

on_the_rox

at 8:43 P.M.

Aw…

APPLAUD, F***CKERS. THE SEX MACHINE HAS ARRIVED.


End file.
